MLP: The Helper
by Tman6130
Summary: I was told to try my luck with a MLP story.
1. Meet Mr Cain

Chapter 1: Meet Mr. Cain

A lone figure was floating down a path of lights and sound, the figure watched the dimensions as they floated by, he wondered which one he would stop at next. He felt himself start to slow down as he brought his attention to the front, the lights started to swirl and form one source of light a few meters ahead. The new destination has been deside, he felt his body move as the vortex of light sucked him in.

"I wonder what this world has in store for me," he said as the light surrounded him and then suddenly everything turned black.

FlutterShy was walking down a path in the EverFree forrest looking for any creatures that might of needed her help. She hasnt seen any animals today and she is beginning to worry.

"Oh, where are you, you sweet little animals," she said as she walked down the path. Suddenly she heard a noise, she looked up and saw a woodpecker is a tree not far away.

"Hello there Mr. Woodpecker, how are you today?" The woodpecker looked at her then flew into the air. It circled around FlutterShy for a few seconds then flew off towards the edge of the woods, it turned around, looked at her, then started to chirp.

"Oh, I understand, you want me to follow you," FlutterShy said as she started to follow the bird.

The woodpecker flew through the forrest at a moderate speed but FlutterShy noticed that it was gaining speed as it flew along.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Woodpecker but could you slow down just a tad, im finding it hard to keep up with you," but then the woodpecker stopped and landed on a tree. FlutterShy stopped under the tree and looked up at the bird.

"What is it that you wanted me to see," FlutterShy asked. But the woodpecker did not respond it just stood on the tree not making a sound.

"Mr. Woopeck..," but before she could finish there was a large flash of light. FlutterShy covered her eyes from the blinding light and backed behind the tree. Not knowing what was going on and too scared to find out.

The light soon went away and FlutterShy peeked out from behind the tree, she didnt see anything at first but then she saw something lying on the ground. She watched it for a moment expecting it to do something but it didnt move. She slowly left her cover from behind the tree and made her way to the creature.

"Um, h-hello," she wispered as she came to the creature, "are you ok?"

The creature didnt move so FlutterShy moved closer, she looked over the creature and she did not find anywhere on its body that look injured. As she looked at it she relized that she has never seen any creature like this before. She lowered her head and looked at its face, it seemed to hair some fur but not a lot, she stared at the creature some more are noticed some features that she reconized and some that she didnt.

She heared a noise behind her and she turned around to see the woodpecker flying away, when she looked back to the creature she noticed its eyes were open. She frozed not knowing what to do, she slowly backed away and the creature sat up. It look strait at her and then said "Hello FlutterShy," and the only thing FlutterShy could do was scream, she turned around and started to run but the next thing she knew everything went black.  
>~ ~ ~ ~ ~<p>

Twilight was walkingdown a road headed to FlutterShy's house when AppleJack ran up beside her.

"Howdy sugarcube, you headed to FlutterShys too?"

"Yes I am, she asked if I could help her find some new animals today in the EverFree forrest," Twilight said as they walked together down the road.

"Well I'll be, she asked me to do the same thing," AppleJack said as they turned on the road FlutterShy's house was on.

"She also asked Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkir Pie too," Twilight said.

"Really," AppleJack asked,"what makes you say that?"

Twilight pointed ahead of them and AppleJack looked and saw Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all waiting outside of FlutterShy's house.

"She must need lots of help if she asked all of us," AppleJack said.

"Hhhellloo girls," Pinkie Pie said as they stopped outside of FlutterShy's house,"are you excited, im excited, I wonder what kind of animal she wants us to find,"

While Pinkie was talking Twilight walked up to Rarity and Rainbow Dash and asked,"Do any of you know what it is she wants us to help her find?"

"She said she was having trouble finding animals period," Rainbow Dash said,"all of them seemed to dissapear and she was getting worried."

"Now that you mention it darling, my cat Opalescence has been acting very strange latley," Rarity said.

"So has mah dog Winona, she been acting mighty stange." AppleJack said as she and Pinkie Pie joined the conversation.

"Owlowiscious has also been acting different," Twilight said.

"Gummy has been acting up, but he always acts up, hahaha, you know I think something really really bad is about to happen because this morning I had one big twitch," Pinkie pie said,"and this one was new, I have never had this twitch before it was like ten no thirty twitchs. It was like a super mega combo."

This made them a little worried, they have all experienced Pinkie's twitches before.

"Do you have any idea what it ment," Twilight asked?

"Nope," Pinkie answered,"but I do think I have the time right, it should happen in about 3...2...1." right then they heard a loud scream.

They all looked towards the EverFree forrest,"That sounded like FlutterShy," Rainbow Dash said.

"She is in danger we need to go help her," AppleJack said as the all ran towards the forrest.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew past them, the gust caused a tree limb to break and fly towards Rarity. As ducked out of the way and looked back to see where the limb went she saw something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Girls look," She said as she ran back towards FlutterShy's House.

They all turned around and what they saw shocked them.

"FlutterShy," Twilight said as they all ran back to her house.

As they reached her they saw that she was unconscious, Rarity got behind her and lifted her head up and said,"O darling what has happened too you."

"Rainbow Dash AppleJack, we need to get her inside," twilifht said then Rainbow Dash and AppleJack picked FlutterShy up and carried her inside."Pinkie I need you to bring me a bowl of warm water and a rag.

"Okie doki loki," Pinkie Pie said as she rushed inside to get what was needed."

"and Rarity I need you to go get the doctor her right away,"

"I will go as fast as I can,"Rarity said as she ran to get the doctor.

As Twilight started to enter the house she saw a strange creature in the corner of her eye, when she turned around to see what it was there was nothing there."What in Equstria is going on here?" she asked as she enter the house.

FlutterShy slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"She is awake everypony," somepony said.

FlutterShy tried to get up but she felt somepony holding her down, she looked up and saw it was Twilight, she also saw the rest of her friends all gathered in her house.

"What is everypony doing here," FlutterShy asked?

"Were are here to take care of you silly," Pinkie Pie said.

"Take care of me? What happened to me?" FlutterShy asked hoping to find out whats going on.

"Why we were hoping you could tell us," Rarity said as she sat next to FlutterShy,"the doctor said you had a nasty bump on your head but you should be fine with some rest."

"And we were all wonderin how you got yerself hurt," AppleJack said as she sat on the otherside of FlutterShy.

It was then when FlutterShy remembered what had happened,"I was looking for animals in the forrest when all of a sudden I saw this woodpecker. The woodpecker wanted me to follow it so I did and it led me to this one spot in the forrest. Then there was the bright flash of light and I was so scared i hid behind a tree. When I looked out from the tree I saw the strangest looking creature lying there. I thought it might of been hurt so I walked up to it to check on it but it wouldnt move. Then the woodpecker flew away and when I turned around I saw that its eyes were open and it sat up. So I started to back away but it kept looking at me then it said 'Hello FlutterShy,' so i screamed and turned around then everything went black and then I woke up here." FlutterShy said without taking a single breath, she was breathing heavly trying catch her breath while the others were just staring at her,"sorry, did I go to fast?"

"No ya didnt go to fast, now tell us where we can find this creature," AppleJack said as she stood up.

"Ya, we will find it and kick its flank," Rainbow Dash said as she jumped into the air and started to hove in place.

"I dont know girls, the creature is very mysterious, I mean we dont even know how he made me black out," FlutterShy said.

"I didnt do anything you hit your head on a tree," a voice said.

"Oh, then in that case..." but she stopped talking and everyone turned around and sitting in a chair was the strange creature ahe saw.

"Who the hay are you," Applejack said as she jumped inbetween the creature and FlutterShy.

"Thats the creature I saw in the wood," FlutterShy said as she cowared down on her bed.

"Dont worry we will take care of this," Rainbow Dash said as she and AppleJack charged at the creature but as soon as they reached the creature they felt something stopping them form moving.

"What the hay," AppleJack said as she tried to move foward.

She looked up and saw that the creature had caught both her and Rainbow Dash by their heads and was holding them off.

"Why did you attack FlutterShy," Rarity asked?

"Like I said I didnt," the creature said as he pushed AppleJack and Rainbow Dash back."You hit your head on a tree when you turned and ran, I never touched you."

"Like we will believe that," Twilight said as she readied herself to use magic.

"Wait Twilight I think he is telling the truth," Pinkie Pie said.

"What makes you say that," Twilight asked her.

"Because I am not getting a twitch that says we are in danger," Pinkie walked us to the creature and said,"Hi im Pinkie Pie, whats your name?"

"My name is Mr. Cain and I know who you are Pinkie, in fact I know who all of you are," He said as he looked at the rest of the group,"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, and FlutterShy."

"How did you know our names?" Twilight asked.

"Where I come from a there are a lot of people who know your names and they know about your adventures too," he said.

"How is that possible," Twilight asked?

"Because I come from a different universe one that has the ablility to watch you," he said as he sat back down.

"Do you honestly think we are going to believe that," AppleJack asked?

"Believe what you want to believe," he said.

"But how did you get here and why are you here," Rarity asked?

"A portal from a universe took me here and as for why, I dont know the reason all I know is I am here to help."

"Here to help? help what? Help me throw a party? or bake? what are you going to help with?" Pinkie Pie said jumping up and down.

"I dont know what im here to help with all I know is im here to help," he said.

"Im having a hard time understanding what all is going on," Twilight said.

"All I know is I dont trust you," Rainbow Dash said as she flew up into his face and stared him down.

"Thats fine I will gain your trust in what ever way nessary," he said keeping the stare."I will also answer any questions you might have because I know you have some."

"I am going to write a note to Princess Celistia about this and she what she has to say, so come with me and we will see what happens," Twilight said as she walked to the door.

"Ok," he said,"but first," he walked over to FlutterShy and stuck his hand out. FlutterShy closed her eyes and coward back but relaxed when his hand touched her hand. She felt better and her head was back to normal, as if she never hurt it in the first place.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, he smiled and said,"Im only here to help," and with that he turned and followed Twilight out of the house along with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

Rarity and AppleJack walked over to FLutterShy and Rarity said,"You alright dear?"

"Im fine, actually I have never felt better," she said as she watched Twilight lead him away.


	2. A promise made

Chapter 2: A promise made

Twilight, along with Dash and Pinkie Pie, lead Mr. Cain through Ponyville many ponies gawked curiously at the strange new creature before them.

"What is that," Twilight heard one pony say.

"What is it doing here?" another said.

Rainbow Dash flew close to Twilight and whispered, "You know it might of been a better idea if we had took him around Ponyville instead of threw it."

"Gee...You think!" Twilight said as she walked through the crowd of curious ponies."at this rate we will never get there," she yelled out in frustration.

"Are we headed to your Home?" Mr. Cain asked.

"Yes, I need Spike to write a letter to the princess, now please do be quite," she said not even turning to look at him.

"Ok," he replies.

Twilight continued to move through the ponies yet they're numbers grew and were starting to get in her way,"Will somepony please get me through this crowd," she yelled as several ponies pushed up on her.

Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind, when she turned around to she who had grabbed her all she could see was streaking blurs. Everything around her was blurred and moved by at fast speeds, she finally realized that it wasn't the objects moving past her, it was her moving past the objects. To her it seemed as soon as it started it stopped, she looked up and saw her house she then looked behind her and saw Pinkie and Dash looking as confused as she was. She looked over to Mr. Cain who had a smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Twilight asked.

"I did what you asked, well technically you asked somepony too do so ,and really I'm not a pony but, metaphorically thats just a technicality," he said to her.

"O my gosh, I have never gone that fast before, you have got to teach me to move that fast." Dash squelled as she flew infront of Mr. Cain,"I mean it was amazing and I know for a fact that I could impress the WonderBolts with that, so please please please teach me."

Mr. Cain looked at her for a second finally replying he spoke,"Sure, I will teach you." This caused Rainbow Dash to bound and yell with extreme glee.

"Oh thank you ,thank you ,thank you," she said to him.

"We dont have time for this," Twilight said walking away,"come inside, I need to write a letter to Princess Celestia."

Twilight opened her door and walked in followed by the others.

"SPIKE!" she yelled,"Take a letter."

Spike obediently jumped out of a pile of books and ran over and grabbed his writing materials.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I write to you with an urgent matter, whilst my friend FlutterShy was out looking for animals she stumbled upon a creature. Not knowing what the creature was or if it was in pain she tried to assist it but when the creature woke up and spoke to her she screamed out of terror and tried to run away but in turn only blacked out for an unknown reason. Being at her cottage during this event my friends and myself heard her scream, when we started a search she appeared unconscious in front of her cottage. After the paramedics checked up on her and left she awoke and explained to us what had happened and we had found the creature was with us at her cottage. The creature claims that he did not touch her and is here to help but I am very suspicious of him. I would like to know what you would have me do. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle."

As Spike finished writing the letter he rolled it up and sent it off saying," So Twilight where is this creature now?"

"Behind you,"She said.

Spike heard steps behind him so he turned around to see the creature dropping his mouth in process,"W-what are you?" he asked.

"My name is Mr. Cain and im a human," Mr. Cain said.

"What is a human?" Spike asked.

"Why he is a human silly,"Pinke Pie said as she hopped over near Spike,"Mr. Cain I have a question, can you pretty please come over to my house around eight tonight? I have a surprise for you." pinkie implored with an expression that rivaled puppy dogs.

"Sure," he replied nonchalantly, "I will be there."

"Hey, what about helping me?" Rainbow Dash implored.

"I will help you too, how about tomorrow at three in the afternoon?" Mr. Cain questioned.

"Thats fine," she replied.

"Ok, Pinkie ,Dash I need to do some research so unless you want to help I am going to ask you to leave me alone for a while," Twilight said.

"Okie Doki Loki," Pinkie said," Remember eight, my house, big surprise." Pinke Pie said to Mr. Cain as she bounced out the door.

"And remember tomorrow at three," Rainbow Dash said as she left," I can see me with the WonderBolts already."

"Spike, I need you to find me every book on humans we have," Twilight said.

"Okay i'm on it," He said as he dove into the books."

Twilight started to look through her books using her magic to check one after the other.

"Im going to go outside," Mr. Cain said, "if you need me just call."

He started to walk towards the door when Owlowiscious flew down and landed on an edge neer him.

"WHO," he said.

Mr. Cain looked over to the owl.

"WHO."

He smiled and said,"Its not 'who' its 'whom'," and continuing he walked out the door.

Owlowiscious looked at him and cocked his head saying "Whom?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Cain was standing on top of a hill watching the equestrian sun go down and hiding the fact that he knew three little fillies were watching him close by.

"What do ya think it is?" AppleBloom said as she and her two friends watched Mr. Cain from behind a small bush.

"I dont know I have never seen anything like it before," SweetieBelle said.

"I wonder if it's dangerous?" Scootaloo said as she peeked through a hole in the bush.

"I heard mah sister say FlutterShy got hurt and some'n about a strange new creature," AppleBloom said as they looked at each other.

"Do you think thats the creature?" Scootaloo asked.

"I has to be just look at it," SweetieBelle said.

But, when they went to look at Mr. Cain again they saw that he was gone.

"Awww, its gone," Scootaloo said a bit frustrated.

"It was just there, where did it go?" SweetieBelle asked.

"What are we looking for?" a voice said.

"We're lookin fer this strange creature," AppleBloom said.

"Really what does it look like?" the voice asked.

"It stands on two legs and has very little fur, its hard to miss," SweetieBelle said.

"Oh I have seen him," the voice said.

"Really where?" Scootaloo said turning around.

"Right here," Mr. Cain said as she finished completely turning around.

This caused AppleBloom and SweetieBelle to turn around gasping when they saw Mr. Cain and not knowing what to do.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Cain, how are you AppleBloom, Scootaloo, and SweetieBelle?"

"Um we are good," Scootaloo said a bit edgy.

"How did you know are names?" SweetieBelle inquired.

"I have my ways but anyways what are y'all doing out here?" Mr. Cain asked.

"We're tryin to earn our cutie marks," AppleBloom proclaimed.

"Oh really, any luck?" Mr. Cain asked.

"No," all three of them said in unison dropping they're heads.

"That stinks," he said looking away.

"Ya, hey will you tell us how you got your cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked moving closer to Mr. Cain.

"Me? well you see I dont have a cutie mark," Mr. Cain said rubbing his chin.

"WHAT? No cutie mark," AppleBloom said.

"None." he said.

"Then how do you know what your special talent is?" SweetieBelle asked.

"I already know what it is," he replied.

"What is it?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Helping."

"Helping?" they all three repeated confused.

"Thats right," he said standing up," and I think I know of a way to help all of you."

"Really?" AppleBloom said.

"Yep, but first you all need to go home, it is getting late," Mr. Cain said.

"Aww but I wanna stay out more," AppleBloom said.

"No arguing, trust me this is what you must do," Mr. Cain ordered," so go run along and go home."

They all turned to leave when Mr. Cain said, "Scootaloo can you come here for a second?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you know how to fly?" He asked her.

This shocked her a bit,"Um no I dont," she said looking down at the ground.

"How would you like to learn?" He asked her.

"I would love to learn," she said looking up.

"Okay, meet me her at three in the afternoon tomorrow and I will teach you how to fly," he told her.

"Really," she said,"you can do that?"

"Would I be telling you to come if I couldn't? I promise you'll be flying by tomorrow night," he said to her.

"O thank you," She said as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Dont mention it, thats why i'm here," he said.

Scootaloo then turned and ran down the hill to catch up with AppleBloom and SweetieBelle.

He smiled and turned to watch the moon rise up in the sky but his smile went away soon because he sensed a new portal trying to be ripped opened and this one was not of his making. He sighed and turned and started walking towards Pinkie Pie's loft at sugarcube corner, hoping that whoever is trying to open a new portal fails and dosen't find their way to Ponyville.


	3. The wolf's delivery

Chapter 3: The Wolf's delivery

The walk to Pinkie Pie's loft was quite, Mr. Cain looked around and did not see a single pony, he smiled because he knew what was about to happen at sugarcube corner.

He paused at the door and listened,"When is he gonna get here?" a pony asked.

"He should be here soon," he heard Pinkie Pie say.

He knocked on the door and the voices went quite,"Come in," he heard.

He opened the door and stepped inside a room where there was no lights on, suddenly the lights shot up and everypony yelled, "Surprise!"

Pinkie Pie rushed over to him,"Hhhheeeyyy were you surprised, I bet you were, I would of been, every pony in Ponyville is here to see you, its a party!" she yelled as she jumped up and down.

Thank you Pinkie, it was very kind of you to throw me a party," he said.

"It was nothing, you are new here and everytime someone new shows up I through them a party," she said,"Common everypony, now that the guest of honor has arrived we can get this party started." She then bounced away to see to her other guests.

It was then when Mr. Cain was surrounded by ponies, they were asking him questions and touching him on his chest. Twilight was watching them a few feet away when AppleJack walked up to her,

"Hey Twi," she said," what are you doing here I though you were studyin?"

"I was but I needed a break," Twilight answered.

"Did you find anything on him?" Rarity asked as she, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie came up to join the conversation.

"No, I found absolutly nothing," Twilight said," I couldnt even find anything close on what he is."

"What did princess Celestia say about him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She dosent know anything about him or humans either,"

"So what are you going to do?" FlutterShy asked.

"I dont know," Twilight answered," I am going to get him to answer some of my questions tomorrow morning."

"Where are we going to keep him?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I dont know," Twilight said," I dont have any space for him, AppleJack is there any space in your barn?"

"Nope there aint any space left after the harvest."

"Well, he could stay at my house," FlutterShy said,"I have some room."

They all looked at her with shocked expressions.

"What?" she asked.

"Its nothing darling, its just... are you sure you want him to stay with you?" Rarity asked.

"Umm," FlutterShy thought for a moment," Yes I am sure, I want him to stay with me," she said.

"Well it is fine by me," Rainbow Dash said.

"We will just have to see what he says about it," twilight said.

"I dont mind where I stay," Mr. Cain said walking up to the group.

"Fine then," Twilight said," you will stay at FlutterShy's house for now."

"Okie Doki Loki, now that thats settled, LETS PARTY!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped threw the room.

FlutterShy watched Mr. Cain as he walked over and sat in a chair and as more ponies gathered around him, he looked over at her and smiled. FlutterShy felt a sence of calmness gather around her as she wondered what she got herself into.

Two hours later the party ended and everypony started to head for their homes and pretty soon only the six and Mr. Cain were left.

"Well I got to get goin," ApplJack said," those apples wont buck themselves you know."

"I headed off too, I need my beauty sleep," Rairity said.

"Im gone too, remember Cain three o'clock tomorrow afternoon," Rainbow Dash said.

"I will be there," Mr. Cain said as he followed them out," and Pinkie Pie, thank you for the fun party."

"Your Welcome," she said.

"Im going to go too,"FlutterShy said,"the animals need to be put to bed."

"FlutterShy wait," Twilight said,"tonight if he does anything suspicious come and get me right away."

"Ok, I will," she said as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later FlutterShy and Mr. Cain were walking down the trail that lead to FlutterShy's house. FlutterShy was walking slow with her head turned away from Mr. Cain.

"You dont have to be scared," He said to her,"I am not going to hurt you."

She would not turn to him or speak she just kept walking.

"I know it is hard to trust someone who you have never met before but I know that you know that I am not going to hurt you," Mr. Cain said.

FlutterShy looked at him and said,"I know that you are not going to hurt me, I dont know how or why I know, but for some reason I feel really safe with you here."

Mr. Cain smiled and said, "I have been told that before."

They continued down the path and when they turned the corner FlutterShy saw a wolf sitting in the middle of the road.

"Oh no," she said backing up," it is a wolf."

Mr. Cain looked down at FlutterShy then back to the wolf.

"We need to get out of here right now, wolves are very dangerous," FlutterShy said as she started to turn to run.

Mr. Cain started to walk towards the wolf.

"What are you doing? That is dangerous," she said.

Mr. Cain turned and said,"Dont worry I know him."

"You know him? How can you know him?" she asked as Mr. Cain reached the wolf.

"Lets just say that he is my teachers pet," Mr. Cain said.

His remark caused the wolf to glare up at him.

"Sorry," Mr. Cain said.

Mr. Cain reached down and held his hand out infront of the wolf, the wolf turned his head and grabed something from behind his back with his mouth. The wolf placed the object into Mr. Cain's hand and then it sat still waiting for a responce

FlutterShy walked up to Mr. Cain and looked at the object in his hand, it was a note. Mr. Cain opened it and read over it, he soon closed it and put it in his pocket then he looked at the wolf and said," Tell him, everything is under control."

The wolf then turned and ran off into the forrest, Mr. Cain turned to FlutterShy and said,"We can continue walking now."

FlutterShy did not know what to say about what just happened so she just keep quite and keep walking to her house. They soon reached FlutterShy's house and FlutterShy went up to her door and opened it.

"Thank you," Mr. Cain said as he walked inside.

FlutterShy followed him and said,"Um you can stay on the couch I have a few extra pillows and blankets in the basket by the window."

FlutterShy looked at Mr. Cain for a moment then said," Well I am going to go to bed now...if you need anything just ask," she then flew over to her room and closed the door.

Mr. Cain walked over to the couch and sat down, he pulled out the note and read over it again. He sighed and placed it on the table next to the couch, he then laied down on the couch and thought about what was about to happen.

As FlutterShy lied in her bed she thought about what she saw, "What is going on," she wispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Mr Cain's Power

Chapter 4: Mr. Cain's power

FlutterShy awoke to Angel standing on top of her with his arms crossed.

"Hello Angel," FlutterShy said as she yanwed,"would you like some breakfast?"

Angel just stood there with a look of 'duh' across his face.

"Ok, I will go get it for you," she said as she streched out her wings and floated to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she saw something that surprised her, there was breakfast already made. Not only for Angel but for her and for all the other animals she kept. She looked to the stove and saw Mr. Cain their fixing up something else.

"Um, excuse me," FlutterShy said as as walked further into the kitchen.

Mr. Cain turned around and smiled,"Im glad you are up," he said," I went ahead and made breakfast for you and your pets, I hope you dont mind."

She turned her head from him to hide her embarresment,"No its fine, but you didnt have to do this."

"I know,"He said,"but I wanted to do it, now sit and eat."

She walked over to the table and sat in one of the chairs and started to eat, surprisingly it was very good. Mr. Cain then started to feed all the animals, FlutterShy watched as he went from animal to animal not missing one beat.

As he finished up with the last animal he walked over to FlutterShy and said,"I have to go now, Twilight wanted to ask me some questions."

"Okay,"FlutterShy said,"Do you need me to show you where her house is?"

"No, but thank you for offering, you just stay here and relax," he said as he opened the door and walked out.

As soon as the door closed FlutterShy ran over to the window to watch him but he was gone. She could not believe how fast he was, she turned around and walked over to the couch and sat on it. She noticed something out of the side of her eye. She turned around and saw that it was a piece of paper, she then relized that it was the note that Mr. Cain recieved last night. She looked at it and started to wonder what it said.

She started to reach for it but the stopped and said,"I cant read it, it is his note not mine."

She turned back and looked at it agian and this time her curosity got the better of her,"A quick peak wont hurt," she said.

She picked up the note and started to read over it, her eyes got wider and wider as she read more and more. When she finished reading it she put the note down and nervously said,"Oh dear."

Twilight paced back and forth as she waithed for Mr. Cain to arrive,"Ugh, where is he?" She yelled as she stopped pacing of one second.

Spike, who was sitting watching Twilight pace for the past hour, said,"You cant really get mad, you never gave him a time to be here."

Twilight turned and glared at Spike,"I dont care, if hes not here in five mintues im going to.." but she was cut off by the sound of knocking.

Twilight ran to the door and opened it to find Mr. Cain standing there.

"Sorry for your wait,"he said,"I had some business to attend to."

"It is fine," Twilight said,"just come on in so we can get started."

Mr. Cain followed Twilight in and sat across from her.

"Spike,"Twilight said," I need you to take notes during this converstaion." Spike groaned and then picked up a piece of paper.

"What is it that you want to know?" he asked her.

"First off, How did you get here?"

"I already told you, a portal,"

"Be more specific," Twilight told him.

"A interdimentinal worm hole opened up from my universe. It allows me to travel to different univeres and your universe was my next stopping point."

"Why this universe?"

"Because this universe needs my help."

"Help from what?"

"I dont know, but it is something big and it is going to happen soon."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked nervously.

"You will see," was all he said back to her.

Twilight wanted to know more about what he ment but she did not think he was going to tell her much more.

"Alright then, how did you do what you did yesterday, the whole speed thing?"

"I was given that ablity along with many others."

"Given? Who gave them to you and what else can you do?"

"My teacher and I will show you some of them."

"Ok, Spike make sure you write down all that happens," she said as she turned to him but he did not answer her.

"Spike did you hear me?" but Spike did not move,"Spike?"

"He can not hear you," Mr. Cain said,"Time has been stopped,"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Look around you," Mr. Cain said.

She looked around her and saw what he ment, everything was frozen in place. Owlowiscious was stuck in mid-flight and when Twilight looked out the window she saw that everypony was frozen in place.

Mr. Cain then stood up and said,"You are a fan of stars right?" when he said this he held up his hand and the entire room went dark.

"What is going on?" Twilight asked but then she saw what he was doing.

The entire room started forming little dots all around it, at first Twilight did not know what they were but when more formed and started to take shape she reconized them.

"They are stars," was all she could say as star after star formed around her.

Mr. Cain stood there watching her,"It is amazing isnt it, the stars are endless. Come and look at this," he held out his hand and all the stars started to swirl around the room. They came in closer and closer to his hand until a bright light was formed in his hand.

When Twilight walked towards him she saw what was in his hand,"This is a complete miniature version of your universe," He said.

The lights in the room came on and he turned and placed it on her desk, where it seemed to float just above it.

"That was amazing," she said.

"What was?" Spike said as he was looking at them, confused on how they stood up and moved without him noticing.

Twilight walked over to her desk and looke at the universe,"Is there anything you cant do?" she asked.

"Yes, there are a bunch of things I cant do, I am only human."

"Can all humans do that?" Twilight asked.

"Do what?" Spike said,"What happened and what is that?"

"No, the only other one who could do stuff like this was my teacher."

"Who is your teacher?" She asked.

Mr. Cain looked at her and smiled and said,"I will tell you that when the time is right but I have to go now."

Twilight was dissapointed and did not want him to leave,"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"Yes he said, I have some promises to keep." he said as he turned and went to the door, then he opend the door and went outside.

Spkie then turned to Twilight and said,"Will you please tell me what is going on."

Twilight looked at him and said,"Something confusing and amazing,"

"That didnt help at all," he said.

Mr. Cain looked at his watch, it read 2:55, he looked to his left and saw a small dust trail being kicked up by a scooter, he then looked to his right and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards him. Each expecting to learn a different thing, but neither expecting what he had planned for them. 


	5. A Hero and her Fan

Chapter 5: A hero and her fan

Scootaloo saw Mr. Cain standing on top of the hill, she smiled and hurried to him.

"Mr. Cain, Mr. Cain," she yelled as she pulled up besides him,"Im here, can we get started now?"

"Of course we can," he said to her,"but first I need to set a few things up. Can you wait right here for a few minutes?"

"Only if you promise it wont be too long."

"I promise," then he turned and started to walk down the hill.

Scootaloo squealed with excitement,"I cant wait to learn to fly. Im gonna show AppleBloom and Sweetie Bell and I am going to impress Rainbow Dash." She was jumping up and down so much that she failed to see the cracks forming under her.

Rainbow dash was flying around looking for Mr. Cain," Ugh, where is he?" she said as she flew closer to the ground.

Suddenly she saw him, he was standing in a clearing looking at something. She flew down to him and landed beside him.

"Hey, Mr. Cain Im ready to learn to fly extreamly fast," She told him but he kept looking foward,"what are you looking at?"

She looked over to what he was looking at, all she saw was a large hill and there was something on top of it.

"Is that Scootaloo? What is she doing way up there?" She asked Mr. Cain.

Mr. Cain looked at her and said," In order to reach the speed you want you have to have a purpose for it."

"I do have a purpose, I want to impress the Wonder Bolts," She said.

"Thats not good enough."

'What do you mean its not good enough? I have been trying to do this my whole life, its my dream." She said getting angry.

"It is still not good enough," he looked back towards the hill and pointed.

"If you want to reach that speed you need to have a good purpose, here is your chance," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash said looking back towards the hill. What she saw next both shocked her and scared her, the hill was collapsing and Scootaloo was falling towards the ground. "Oh no, Scootaloo is in danger! Why isnt she flying away?"

"She dosent know how to fly," Mr. Cain said.

"I have got to help her," Rainbow Dash said as she shot into the sky.

She was flying as fast as she could, trying to reach Scootaloo before it was too late. But it felt like she was not getting any closer to her, she tried going faster and faster but it still wasnt enough. She kept thinking to herself, why am I not reaching her? I have to save her. If I was only faster I could save her, please I dont want her to get hurt. She kept thinking the same things over and over again. All she could think about was Scootaloo and how she wanted to save her, then something happened.

Scootaloo was standing, waiting for Mr. Cain to come back.

"Ugh, what is taking him so long?" She wondered.

She looked around for him but couldnt see him. Then she walked towards the edge of the hill and saw him standing off at a distance.

"What is he doing way over there?" She wondered.

Then she saw Rainbow Dash land near him.

"Ranbow dash?" she said as she leaned a little more over the edge.

Suddenly the ground started to shake,"What is going on?" She said as she tried to back away from the edge but it was too late.

The ground caved in and Scootaloo was falling. She tried to flap her wings but it was getting he nowhere.

"Help, Help!" She screamed but no one was around to hear her. She started to cry because she didnt want it to end like this.

"It cant end like this," She said," I havent been able to fly yet, I havent been able to get my cutie mark yet, I havent been able to impress Rainbow Dash yet, please it cant end like this."

Suddenly she saw somthing coming at her, yet she could not tell what it was because it was going so fast. It was the fastest thing she has ever seen, it grabed her and she was saved. She looked around and all she could see was blurs of colors and she had no idea who or what saved her. When she turned her head she realized who it was.

"Rainbow Dash!" she said,"you saved me." They started to slow down and Rainbow Dash landed and set Scootaloo down.

"Of course I saved you squirt, I wouldnt let anything bad happen to you."

"Really?" Scootaloo said with a gleam in her eye.

"Really," Rainbow Dash said,"Now what were you doing up there anyways?"

"I was waiting for Mr. Cain to come back."

"Mr. Cain? Why were you waiting for him?"

"He was gonna teach me how to fly today but he said he had to do something and was going to be right back. I saw him with you from the hill but that was when the ground caved in and I fell. Why were you with him?"

"He was going to teach me how to fly extra fast."

"Wow," Scootaloo said,"Well that explains it then."

"Explains what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It explains what I saw you do, I saw you zooming towards me faster than ever before and when you caught me everything was a blur of colors, it was amazing."

"Really, I did that?" Rainbow Dash said. Then Mr. Cain's voice echoed through her head, in order to reach the speed you want you have to have a good purpose. Then she relized what had happened, he set them up. He knew what was going to happen and she fell right into his trap.

"Have you seen Mr. Cain?" Scootaloo asked," I still would like to learn how to fly and he promised that I would be flying before the day was over."

Rainbow Dash looked around and did not see Mr. Cain anywhere, she then got an idea.

"Hey Scootaloo, how would you like to be taught to fly by the fastest flyer in all of Equestria?"

Scootaloo's eyes got really big and she said,"I would love to."

"Well good cause I got a lesson plan the will get you flying in no time."

Then Rainbow Dash started to teach Scootaloo how to fly and not too far away stood Mr. Cain, who was smiling as the young filly was being taught by her hero.

FlutterShy flew over to Twilight's house and knocked on her door.

Spike opened the door and said,"Hello FlutterShy what brings you here?"

"Hello Spike," She said, "I am here to see Twilight, can you tell her it is about Mr. Cain please?"

"Um sure, come on in," Spike said as he turned around and yelled,"Twilight, FlutterShy is here and she said it is about Mr. Cain."

Twilight ran down to the bottom room,"FlutterShy what is it, is everything ok?"

"Um well Im not sure," she said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked as she walked closer to flutterShy.

"Well, last night when I took him to my house there was this wolf on the road. I was terrified at first but Mr. Cain seemed to know the wolf. The wolf gave a letter to Mr. Cain then dissapeared into the woods. Then this morning when he left he left the note on the table and I know I shouldnt of but I was courious and then I read the note."

"What did it say?" Twilight asked.

"Well it only had three words on it," she said as she showed the note to Twilight.

Twilight opened the note and read it,"What does it say?" Spike asked her.

"FlutterShy way right it only has three words written on her, it says 'He is coming'," Twilight told Spike.

"What should we do?" FlutterShy asked her.

"I dont know, lets not say anything about it for now and lets not let Mr. Cain know that we know." she told FlutterShy.

"Ok I will put the note back when I get home," she told Twilight.

"ok good," Twilight said,"and Spike write a note to the Princess about this,"

"Ok but I have a question," he said.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Who is coming?"

A dark figure was floating outside the interdimentinal portal that lead to Ponyville. He smiled as the portals defences started to grow weaker.

"Soon," he said," Very soon."


End file.
